This invention relates to apparatus used in the formation of electrolytic cells and, more particularly, to apparatus having strip conductors for contacting the cell terminals.
Electrolytic cells are employed individually and in a series connection, referred to as batteries, for electrically energizing numerous forms of electric circuits ranging from scientific devices to amusement devices. One well-known type of cell, the lead acid cell, is produced in a manufacturing operation wherein the last step in the manufacture of the cell is the formation of the electrodes by charging and discharging the cell by means of an electric current. The electric current is applied by a forming apparatus to the terminals of the cell. Due to the large numbers of such cells which are produced commercially, the forming apparatus is connected to many cells for the simultaneous forming of the cells. The connections may be accomplished by individually attaching cell terminals, as by clip leads, to the forming apparatus.
A problem arises in the connection of large numbers of individual cell terminals to the forming apparatus in that such a connection procedure requires significantly more time by production personnel than would be desirable on the production line. Also, there is the possibility of a misconnection or of a poor connection of a cell to the forming apparatus. The need for allowing sufficient time to make such connections on the production line has been recognized over the many years that such electrolytic cells have been manufactured. In spite of the long felt need for a reduction in the time to make the connections, for a simplification of the connection procedure, and for elimination of the chance of misconnection, it appears that the need has not been adequately met by present day forming apparatus.